It is increasingly appreciated that subclonal heterogeneity of tumors is the primary origin of therapy resistance and clinical relapse, events which invariably lead to mortality1-4. Emerging as a superior clinical strategy to address this challenge, clinicians employ combinations of small molecule pharmaceuticals that target multiple distinct subclonal variants at once5-6. For example, established anticancer drugs such as antimitotic microtubule-binding agents (Taxanes) delivered to patients in combination with DNA-intercalating anthracyclines (Doxorubucin) is a mainstay of systemic treatment for breast cancer patients in both the adjuvant and metastatic settings7, even as first-line for aggressive subtypes such as triple negative breast cancer (TNBC) which is highly refractory to targeted therapies8. However, patients have endured variable clinical success with combination regimens despite the overwhelming catalog of anti-cancer drugs, evidence which has pinpointed both adaptive and cross-resistance as persisting therapeutic obstacles9-10.